wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
IceWings
IceWings are pale blue, silver, or white colored dragons under the rule of Queen Glacier. They live in the northwest of Pyrrhia, or the "head" of the "dragon", known as the Ice Kingdom. They are allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings in the great war. IceWings and NightWings have hated each other with a passion for years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other long ago. This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the SkyWing arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who killed all the IceWing prisoners before leaving. They, along with the NightWings, are searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, thier motive is known. Queen Glacier believes that one day they will find the SandWings' treasure. Description IceWings range from moon white to silver to pale blue, like ice, hence their tribe name. They have a ruff of extra horns, described as icicles, behind their heads and tails that narrow to a whip-thin end. IceWings have blue eyes, forked blue tongues, and ridged claws to grip the ice while traveling by foot. Because of their serrated claws, being clawed by an IceWing once is comparable to being clawed by a normal dragon four times, as explained by Peril after Clay fought Fjord. Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and extremely bright light. Their serrated, ridged claws are especially good at gripping ice, and just as good at tearing into their enemies. Instead of breathing fire, IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath, which is almost as deadly. This vapor can quickly induce frostbite and kill a dragon. It looks like a cloud of silver, glittering smoke. Clay described this when he battled with Fjord the IceWing in Queen Scarlet's arena. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, lava, or other warm materials. If a dragon gets frostbreath inside their throats, a way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava. This is mentioned in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to shoot his freezing breath. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings also survived an attack where ice was shot down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever, and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Greatness's best efforts to save the queen, she froze to death in seconds. Trivia *The IceWings are the only tribe not to have a dragonet involved in the prophecy, possibly because of the NightWings' hatred for the tribe. *They seem to be minimalists, describing the SandWing's decorations as 'garish and gaudy'. This is possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer. *IceWings were rarely featured in the books, thus little has been revealed about their behavior. *IceWing names mainly have to do with ice, snow, or their climate. *It is revealed that a male IceWing will be a protagonist in the following series, and the author has revealed that the character will feature the seventh book, or second of the new series. *SkyWings and IceWings are the only tribes with wings that don't connect to their underbelly. Category:IceWings Category:Tribes of Dragons